


Celebrating Christmas

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning can be fun when there’s more than one in the bed, and it's your first Christmas together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** as if I own these characters! Tsk tsk.  
>  **A/N:** this is pure smut, written as a Christmas gift for **develish1** ; I have no excuse for it (apart from blaming dev, of course.. erm.. can you blame discussing monsters?) but hopefully it is the fluffy smut that she wanted.  
>  **Prompt:** TenII/Donna's first Christmas as a couple

It was barely light when the man in the bed rolled over and woke up, rubbing a hand absently on his stubbly chin after messing up his spikey brown hair even further. He felt refreshed and unbelievably good. Why was that? That’s when he opened his eyes and got his answer. Lying on the pillow next to him, with her long ginger hair fanned out in stark contrast against the dark blue cotton, was his girlfriend. Or is the term ‘womanfriend’ more appropriate? She was certainly his Significant Other. The thought brought a sense of joy that bubbled up through him. 

She wasn’t any old girlfriend; oh no! She was only bloody Donna Noble, and she was all his.

He lay there, watching her eyes flutter underneath her closed eyelids, utterly loving the fact she was laid out beside him, underneath his covers. That is, he did, until he remembered that she was as naked as he was after the activities of their previous evening; and they’d been very delightful activities indeed!

As he reminisced, his libido stirred, and yet again he was amazed at this aspect of his life. This was certainly something very different from his other former self, and was his and his alone. The Time Lord Doctor would never have woken up and considered making mad passionate love with Donna Noble, or anyone else come to that matter. But he did; in that moment he couldn’t think of anything else.

Those pink cherubic full lips demanded he kiss them before trailing a path down to her full, luscious breasts that could sit within his palms so deliciously as he thumbed her enticing nipples into responding to his tender touch and making her wet for him. Oh god, he wanted to suck on her breasts in that moment. He could easily imagine teasing her flesh with his tongue and fingertips as she groaned. Ideally he’d be behind her, a breast in each hand with his mouth on her neck, tasting her pulse point, feeling her heart rate increase as her arousal flared.

Unable to resist touching her skin now, he eased his hand under the covers, to smooth his fingers up her leg, starting from her knee, caressing her thigh as he progressed higher. The duvet had fallen away from her body, exposing her chest, so he dipped his head to kiss and then lick the nearest nipple.

“What are you doing?” she suddenly questioned him. When he didn’t immediately reply, she added, “Andy, I was asleep.”

“I know,” he answered breathily. “And now you’re not.”

“Do you think you can just entice me into having sex with you?” she wondered incredulously.

He momentarily grinned cheekily at her before returning his mouth to luxuriate in her breast. “Worth a try, surely.”

She would have swatted him for saying that but the effect of those talented lips of his and those wandering fingers that had started a secondary assault by stroking her intimately were quickly weakening her resolve. When he nudged her thighs wider apart to gain better access, the battle was already almost lost, and she groaned with pleasure as he delved in further with soft strokes.

“Wait! You don’t have to do that,” she bashfully tried to stop him when he released her nipple to head south; pressing hot wet kisses as he did.

“I want to. It’s Christmas morning,” he argued as he lifted her knees and parted her thighs further to expose her to his loving caresses. “And you are beautiful.”

“Nargh!” she whimpered when his warm breath fluttered over her aroused flesh, to turn into a silent scream when his tongue flicked to taste her clit.

Undeterred, he soldiered on with licking, suckling and delighting in teasing her intimate flesh onto new heights of arousal; as though she were the most delicious ice cream cone he had ever tasted. He was almost rampant with his ministrations as he plunged to taste her again and again.

It didn’t take many minutes for her to shudder underneath him, crying out in ecstasy as a wave rippled through her body creating a beautiful orgasm. The power this made him feel he had over her body was intoxicating, and he quickly vowed to do that again in the near future.

“In me,” she cried, “I want you in me!”

They were the first coherent words she’d uttered for a good ten minutes, if not longer.

Her wish was his command. As much as he wanted to continue to orally feast on her, his body ached to gain its own completion and his cock in particular had plans it wanted to carry out.

Lifting his head to gaze into her face, he swallowed down the juices on his tongue, and eased his body up over hers until his cock lined up very nicely with her entrance. “What did you say?” he brazenly feigned ignorance.

“You bastard!” she ground out through gritted teeth. “You know very well what I said.”

He smirked at her and suggestively pressed closer. “In that case, I have a special delivery for you.”

With complete ease, he slid into her, bathing in the warmth of her wet body. She immediately squeezed her internal muscles around him in punishment, and he happily groaned before beginning to slowly thrust in and then out. But his resolve to do this languidly soon broke when she gripped him again, so his pace quickened. Soon he was pistoning within her heat, angling himself so that he pressed down onto her clit as he buried himself deep on each stroke.

Her hands clawed down his back, grasping him closer, ever closer; and her legs locked around his waist to keep him in place.

Placing his forearms either side of her head, he pummelled her into the bed, grunting loudly as he thrust forward, and the bedstead slammed repeatedly into the wall behind it. 

“The neighbours,” she self-consciously complained.

“Fuck the neighbours,” he retorted. He didn’t care anymore; all he wanted was to cum and he was nearly there. And to do that he wanted to feel her break first losing control; which required mentally reciting happy numbers, joyous when he reached a prime.

Donna was huffing along with him, as the intensity between them built; then she went over the precipice, and she yelled her release. That was the cue he’d been waiting for, and he ecstatically spilled high into her as her inner muscles lapped him up.

Unable to speak, he gasped for air as he partially collapsed onto her stomach, and she caressed his back in long sweeps. “I love you,” he eventually managed to say.

She smiled sweetly back. “I love you,” she whispered. “Mum is in the other room. What are we going to say to her?”

“Erm... Merry Christmas!” he suggested, unable to be worried about it. 

Sod Sylvia Noble! She’d come to stay with them after all, and not the other way around; full in the knowledge that he and Donna were living together now. It hadn’t been for long but they’d made no secret of the fact they slept in the same bed, for goodness sake.

“You know what you are, don't you?” she asked as she drew his head nearer to kiss him tenderly.

“What’s that?” he wondered goofily.

“Bloody brilliant! You’re the best Christmas present I’ve ever had.”

What could he do then except kiss her? Because she was the best gift he’d ever had too.


End file.
